There are two basic types of capacitors provided in a semiconductor device, the crown-type capacitors and the deep-trench type capacitors. A capacitor comprises a dielectric layer sandwiched by a pair of spaced conducting plates. As the trend in the fabrication of semiconductor devices is toward ever-increasing density of circuit components that can be tightly packed per unit area, there are great demands to develop technologies that can reduce the surface area to be taken by individual circuit components. As a result, deep trench technologies have been developed which result in structures, particularly large area capacitors, that are vertically oriented with respect to the plane of the substrate surface.
A deep trench capacitor typically comprises a dielectric layer formed on the sidewalls of a deep trench, which is formed into and surrounded by a highly doped buried plate (which constitutes the first conducting plate), and a highly doped poly fill (which constitutes the second conducting plate), which fills the deep trench. The capacitance of the deep trench capacitor is determined by the total sidewall surface of the trench, which, in turn, is determined by the diameter, or more specifically the circumference, of the deep trench. As the semiconductor fabricating technology moves into the sub-micron or even deep sub-micron range, it is increasingly recognized that the present technology for making deep trench capacitors may be inadequate. For deep sub-micron semiconductor devices, a deep trench can have a length-to-diameter aspect ratio of 35:1 or even greater. With current technology, the diameter (or width or circumference) of the trench generally decreases with depth. Such a tapered cross-sectional area causes a significant decrease in the overall sidewall surface of the trench, and, consequently, the capacitance provided by the deep trench capacitor. This problem is expected to become even more profound as we move into the next generation of ULSI fabrication technologies that are characterized with critical dimensions of 0.15-micron or even finer.
To increase the capacitance of a semiconductor deep-trench capacitor, the so-called bottle-shaped deep trench has been proposed. In an article entitled "0.228 .mu.m Trench Cell Technologies with Bottle-Shaped Capacitor for 1 Gbit DRAMs", by T. Ozaki, et al, IEDM, 95, PP661-664 (1995), the authors disclosed a method to increase the diameter of a deep trench. The method disclosed therein includes the steps of: (1) forming an 80 nm collar oxide at the upper portion of the trench by the selective oxidation; (2) performing a capacitor process which includes oxidation mask removal, native oxide removal, etc., during which process the collar oxide thickness reduces to 50 nm; and (3) in-situ phosphorous doped polysilicon is deposited and phosphorous doping into the trench side wall at the capacitor portion (plate electrode) is performed by the furnace annealing technology. The collar oxide prevents phosphorous doping at the upper portion of the trench; it also makes the electrical isolation between the plate electrode and the transfer transistor. The poly-silicon is removed by chemical dry etching and the diameter of the trench under the collar oxide is enlarged at the same time.
Since the method disclosed in Ozaki et al requires the additional steps of first forming a collar oxide followed by thermal oxidation of the substrate in the lower portion of the deep trench, it can substantially increase the manufacturing cost. In a co-pending application App. Ser. No. 09/399,825, the content thereof is incorporated herein by reference, it is disclosed an improved method for fabricating bottle-shaped deep trenches; however, if the amount (i.e., flow rate) of the HBr gas so used is too high, it may also undesirably cause polymeric material to be formed which is then deposited on chamber wall during the plasma etching process, causing cleaning up problems.